


Your Fault (Akira x Ryo) // Spoilers

by wulfryx



Category: Devilman: Crybaby
Genre: Demon, Demons, Devil, Devilman - Freeform, Devilman Crybaby, Devils, Fanfic, Fanfiction, God - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Satan - Freeform, Short, Spoilers, Story, crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfryx/pseuds/wulfryx
Summary: Inspired by: This Is Home - CavetownI do not own these characters.Art Credit: pixiv on PinterestThis was a vent storyIf you like my content, please check out my other stories :)
Relationships: Amon (Devilman)/Reader, Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 12





	1. Get a load of this monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was on a whim of a story
> 
> I mostly wrote it because I'm in a terrible mental state currently and I don't have the motivation to write one of my bigger stories.
> 
> I will try though since I know everyone likes those
> 
> This was barely edited, so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out. I'll fix it when I can

I watch as Akira, my best friend, tears open people in the body of Amon. I take out my camera and start recording

Get a load of this monster


	2. He doesn't know how to communicate

"Get away from me Ryo! I don't need your help!" Akira has tears streaming down his face.  
I watch him storm out of my apartment, a tight feeling in my chest.

He doesn't know how to communicate


	3. His mind is in a different place

I pick Akira up and off the ground. He's all bloody and tattered, the bird demon having her fun before he killed her. I pang of jealousy strikes me through my chest at the thought of them.

His mind is in a different place.


	4. Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?

I sit in front of the cameras with the news reporters sitting next to me. They play the footage of Akira changing into Amon behind me on the green screen. "This boy is dangerous, be careful and stay indoors. If you know him, call the police immediately!"  
I can feel the heartbreak from him even if he's at home

Will everyone please give him a bit of space?


	5. Get a load of this trainwreck

I watch him from afar. He is standing by the ocean, giving hugs to the people. Reassuring them. I watch him make friends to people like him, to fellow Devilmans but underneath I can see him breaking.

Get a load of this trainwreck


	6. His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet

The ground cracks and splits in front of me. On the other side stands Akira in his demon form. I'm in my angel form. Darkness and Light. Our hearts opposite. Instead of the heartbreak I felt from him earlier, it has morphed into anger. Anger towards me. Why does my chest hurt at the thought?

His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet


	7. But little does he know

I watch my army fight his. He is no match, I've been planning this for years, even before I was aware. I watch with awe as he fights. He knows he's overwhelmed but he continues to fight. Just like in life. I realize now that the tightness in my chest wasn't for nothing. It was for him. I love Akira

But little does he know


	8. The stars welcome him with open arms

I cry. I cry harder than I ever have before. Harder than when I fell from heaven. I hold Akiras severed body and cry. Why did I do this to the only person who accepted me for me? Why did I do this to the only boy I loved.

Now,

The stars welcome him with open arms


	9. A/N

This is a reupload from my wattpad original version. It was created on Oct 22, 2019 and finished the same day. I just decided to upload it here for shits and giggles.


End file.
